


Harder to breathe (Six feet buried beneath)

by LiesAreInTheBlood



Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don’t worry— respawning exists, Other, Patches exists in Minecraft too, Techno doesn’t regret anything, Tubbo has (mild) PTSD, Why is the Dream SMP storyline so good?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesAreInTheBlood/pseuds/LiesAreInTheBlood
Summary: Tubbo dies, and just can’t seem to get over it.This is a branch off where Tubbo realizes that sometimes, the path to peace is a little more violent than you’d expect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Harder to breathe (Six feet buried beneath)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ghost Town(Layto + Neoni)
> 
> This is purely for entertainment. I really don’t want to see people pushing myself or other creators because they don’t like what’s written. And if Technoblade, Tubbo, or Dream changes their stance on fanfics, I will remove this.  
> Please be respectful.
> 
> Otherwise— just enjoy!

It begins, as it always does.

A dull throbbing in his throat, and then a vise in his chest, curling around his heart.

It’s pure, undiluted _terror_.

It’s red, white, and blue.

It’s realizing that _he_ _knew_ , Jschlatt knew all along.

And, that it’s a relief. 

Tubbo’s never had cause for a panic attack before, but now, there’s a name to what’s happening to him.

_Trauma_ .

He hates it. And knowing that the president was laughing behind his back, watching him scrabble for purchase on a chess board that has only ever had one side, was even worse.

But it’s enlightening.

And it makes Tubbo realize that maybe, just  _maybe_ , Wilbur could have been right.

Maybe they did deserve to burn.

It is a darkly sobering thought.

He decides to not go any further. This is it. This is all he has now. 

Trauma.

And memories.

He’d delved deep into them for a week now, and has still come up with nothing more than the question.

_How did he know?_

Tommy says it doesn’t matter. That no matter what, Tubbo’s left and he’s gonna be safe from the president.

Wilbur doesn’t say anything.

And Techno... has reached out, with potatoes and brazen smiles.

Tubbo can’t forgive him. He won’t. It’s how he finds himself at Dream’s doorway, because if anyone’s an expert at forgiving Technoblade, it’s him.

Dream startles him when he finally opens the door at dusk, mask askew and clothes wet.

Tubbo blinks. “Hey... are you alright?”

Dream watches him for a moment before tugging him inside and closing the door. The wave of heat is surprising, but appreciated. “I was fishing for Patches. Fell in.”

He turns away with a frown, sorting through a chest. “What do you want?”

Tubbo hesitates. What  did he want? He didn’t have a plan. Didn’t have support. Didn’t even have a nation, or not officially, at least.

He speaks slowly, weighing each word carefully. “Techno killed me. At the festival.”

Dream’s face, or at least the part he can see, slackens immediately, like he knows what Tubbo wants. “Ah.”

The man smiles sharply behind white plaster.

  
Tubbo has gone through far too much for his age. It feels like a reminder, that this world is not merciful.

Tubbo continues. “If the Rebellion is going to get anywhere, I need to be able to work alongside him.” His breath hitches.

“Forgive him.”

Dream wheezes then, open and amused. “Oh, Tubbo.”

He flips a blade into his other hand. “You don’t forgive Technoblade.” Dream tucks it into the bewildered boy’s pocket.

“You get even with him.”

Tubbo leaves Dream’s house the next day with a shiny new souvenir, and several new secrets. 

He invites Technoblade to a fistfight, which is immediately accepted.

The two get in the pit.

The boy wins.

He keeps the blade, even though it’s still unused, and revels in the high of victory.

He understands now why they chased it.

But he won’t.

He has something to finish, first.


End file.
